kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Form
is Sora's final Drive Form from Kingdom Hearts II. How to obtain Sora's Final Form is earned a little bit differently compared to the others, as it first occurs randomly when Sora turns into a Drive Form after defeating Roxas in a cutscene after Memories Skyscraper at the beginning of the World that Never Was. The precise mechanism is that when Sora transforms into one of his Drive forms, there is a chance that the Final Form appears instead. Continually transforming to your Drive forms after the encounter with Roxas will eventually result in a 100% chance that the next Form will be replaced by Final Form. But getting it on your drive list is a bit tricky. Not too far into the Castle That Never Was is an area called Twilight's View, which contains a save point. If the player enters this area before defeating Xigbar, any Drive Form they are in will be reverted and their Drive Gauge replenished. Thus, the best way to activate Final Form is to go to the room prior, Crooked Ascension, and enter a Drive Form. If Final Form doesn't activate, the player can simply return to Twilight's View to restore their Gauge. This can be repeated over and over until Final Form activates, as long as the player does not defeat Xigbar in the next room. Crooked Ascension also respawns Nobodies, if the player wishes to level up Final Form at the same time as acquiring it. The easiest way to get this form is to go to Olympus Coliseum, and go to the arena and play the Cerberus Cup (the only one where you can use forms). You can go into any Drive Form and see if you get the Final Form. If you get the Form, exit the tournament and you will have it in your Drive menu. If you didn't get it, press start, select try again and repeat it until you get it. It may take a while but it's the easiest and shortest way to get it. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, the keychain Two Across, obtained after defeating Roxas, has the Light & Dark ability which allows Sora to switch either to Anti-Form or Final Form - thus increasing the possibility of Sora getting Final Form in his drive list. Battle Information Similar to Sora's Master Form and Valor Form, his Final Form wields two Keyblades. His Final Form constantly hovers above the ground. It appears to be an amplified version of Master Form, with both powerful melee attacks and magic spells. Both of his Keyblades float along with him, and he commands them to attack with his mind. The keyblades will strike when Sora jumps or glides as well, making most of his actions effectively attacks. Leveling Up Final Form gains experience only with the destruction of Nobodies. So for Sora to build it up may be difficult, though easy spots tend to be found in the World that Never Was and Twilight Town. An exceptionally good area to level it up in the World that Never Was is Naught's Skyway, since there is an abundance of Creepers. The ability honed by levelling up Final Form is Glide. This is perhaps one of the most useful abilities in the whole game, allowing the closest thing to flight available. Levelling up Final Form increases the speed when gliding. Other information Though turning into Final Form is completely random at first, once obtained it may be used like any other form. Sora's clothes in this form are white/silver and black, with the symbols on his pants somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. This may be referenced to the fact that while Anti-Form resembles a Heartless, after Roxas comes to terms with Sora, Final Form can be obtained, which is silvery white and possesses the traits of Nobodies. Each keyblade seems to move with an arm, though when Sora stops moving they hover behind him. And thus, every move is an attack in itself. His combos unleash numerous blows as the keyblades spin and twirl dealing "grinding" damage. Abilities Action Growth Support ---- Pros *Great enhancements in speed. *Fast combos and high damage dealer. *Incredible boosts to magic spells. *Allows actions to be executed while moving. *Keyblades guard against projectiles while Sora is gliding. *Several attacks are mid range, letting Sora attack without being attacked. *Magnega delivers any items dropped by enemies destroyed within it ( Synthesis, Hp, Munny, etc) straight to Sora. Cons *Attacks involve multiple slashes and take time to execute; they cannot be canceled in mid-swing. *Final form's constant movement keeps moves from hitting fully, less ability to 'hold' enemies during combos. *Both partners can not be used during this drive. * Has the lowest magic haste of any form, except Valor which uses no magic. However, using Ultima Weapon or Circle of Life can remove this con, though Circle of life will only upgrade it to Mp Hastera. *Final's Magnega does not last long. Helpful hints *In order to gain quick EXP's for Final Form, simply Form change in the Brink of Despair, and go throughout the levels in the Castle that Never Was, go to the Save Point to restore Sora's HP and MP, and return to fight with his normal Form until he regains at least five Drive Gauges. *Alternatively, make use of the fact that entering a room where Drives are disabled (such as the Altar of Naught after the Xemnas first battle) or using a Save Point to teleport to the Gummi Ship while in a Drive Form automatically reverts Sora but completely replenishes his Drive Gauge. Simply activate the form, gain some experience, then nip back to the nearest Save Point before the Form expires. The two Form Boost abilities (which are learned, somewhat ironically, from leveling up Final Form) and the Oathkeeper Keyblade help. Incidentally, this method applies equally to all other forms. *Another alternative is to run down Yen Sid's tower slaying Nobodies, and when reaching the bottom going to the Gummi ship to regain full drive then repeating. *You can also make use of the effect of the Keyblade Oblivion, use Curaga and leave the World/ enter an area where Drive is disabled. You will have a full Drive Gauge. *Also go to the Cerberus Cup (or rather, any Underworld Cup) and exit as soon as you can, and you will have a full drive gauge. Representation This form represents the climax of Sora's power as the Chosen Keyblade Wielder of Light and Roxas' awakening from his slumber inside Sora, which also awakens the other half of his power. This form also shows Sora's ultimate power over the Keyblades and light, as shown by his angelic luminescence and dazzling display of light and Keyblade manipulation during battle. Trivia *In Halloween Town, Sora's mask transforms into a crown when in Final Form. *Despite not having the High Jump ability in this Form, Sora is still able to perform one. The reason for this is unknown. *It seems that Final Form is Sora's way of using Roxas' power: **Final Form only levels up when defeating Nobodies, and can only be acquired after defeating Roxas. **The artwork for Final Form has the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Roxas' Keyblades. **The color scheme of Final Form is white, black and silver - Roxas' clothes in Twilight Town are white and silver, and Sora's are black. It is also the basic color scheme for the common Nobodies and for Xemnas' robe in the final battle. *The status screen describes Final Form as "Unleashing the Keyblade's true form and power". *Final Form and Anti-Form are considered "Light and Dark" in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, and seem to correspond to Nobodies and Heartless, respectively. They also have similar combo-based fighting styles, and using Final Form greatly decreases the chance of becoming Anti-Form. *Auto Assault causes Aerial Dodge to function the same as Retaliating Slash. *The Final Arts combo finish and the 'Dark Arts' combo finish of Anti Form are similar. The ending of Final Strike and 'Anti Strike' of Anti Form are nearly the same. *Besides regular Sora, Final Form is the only Form that can release a finishing move with every attack button press after taking away all of Sora's Combo Plus abilities, equipping Negative Combo and Fenrir. This is because Final Form is the only form to lack a Combo/Air Combo Plus. Category:Forms Category:Magic Category:Drive Forms